User talk:Illusion of End
You must immediately attribute each of those builds, as they are currently copyright violations. Please include a proper history for each build in your archive, or each build will be deleted. -Auron 22:35, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :If you include a history, you can keep the builds. If the builds are unattributed, they will be deleted as copyright violations. -Auron 22:37, 3 May 2007 (CDT) How do I get the histories?? (after the wipe that is??) :No idea, that's why you were supposed to do it before the wipe (the instructions had been on the Builds wipe page for ages, you were supposed to read that page before archiving >.<). -Auron 22:39, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Damn it, could I get them from other peoples userspaces from their history sections. And how do I get the histories in the first place (what do I do) (I'm really new to this if u didn't notice already). And if you have to, then wipe the builds for now. ::Since this is post-Builds Wipe, I guess your only real option is as you say, to copy someone else's archives. Those Build articles, and their attached histories, are not recoverable, so...happy hunting I guess. You might go look at the PvX wiki, I heard they've copied almost 100% of the good Builds that used to be on GuildWiki. (T/ ) 22:45, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::Where might I find the PvX wiki, and how do I copy histories??? ::::See the this article, Project:Builds_wipe. PvX wiki is at here, http://www.pvxbuilds.com/. You can't copy a history unless you can find it of course; any archives that comply with copyright will already have it listed somewhere. To get the History of any page on a Wiki-type site, you just hit the "History" tab at the top, which is right of the "Edit" tab. (T/ ) 22:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Assuming I found the histories (which I did), how would I copy them, I can see that theres going to be a bunch of links, so do I just copy the latest one, or do I have to copy them all?? ::::::Thinking I am that you'd have to copy the entire history, every single entry...thou Auron, he would know that better than I. Let me go check out some other people's archives and get back to you on that. (T/ ) 22:59, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::This is a good example, thou that user is not done yet. (T/ ) 23:05, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Attribution in Build Archives Gah. Your builds still have no history, and I'm pretty much required to delete them on sight. The only way to avoid having them deleted is by providing a history for each build *as you create the article*. Like Entropy said, you can get them from other users' archives, or PvXwiki; just have them as you create each archive from now on. -Auron 17:15, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :Sorry about the histories...I'll start getting them right away, I'll put the histories with the respective builds at the bottom of them. :Also, I can just copy the histories from other people right??? ::I don't rightly care how you do it, I just want a history on every build. -Auron 17:18, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Look at this one: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Illusion_of_End/Build:N/any_Minion_Master. It's at the bottom, tell me if thats right. ::::Nevermind, that one is wrong, I found where the guy is keeping the histories, I'll do as many as I can right now. :::::Whew! I finished all the histories, except on the InvinciDervish build, delete that one. All of the histories on the linked pages are in the discussion section of them...that was intense...O! and BTW, thanks for all the time you gave me, I know I was slacking off for a bit there, but thanks! :) And if there is any problem then just post again! :) Your question on NavFrame Hi, I've replied your question. It's a convention for discussions/conversations to be done on the same talk page rather than having it split across two different talk pages :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:48, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :also, I hope you make your own pages instead of using mine for your navframes. ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:19, 20 May 2007 (CDT) (and yes, I did get my dtuff from abberant (sp), but at least I bothered to change them) ::Actually, the comment above the one that I'm replying to is about those, I'm trying to figure out how to make them with some help... I shamelessly stole your navframes... ...and I'm just writing in to thank you. Since you stole the idea from somebody else, consider this a transitive thanks to all those involved! :) —Tanaric 20:40, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :I made some templates to simplify your code. Check User:Tanaric/Title and User:Tanaric/Character. —Tanaric 21:51, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)